The interface card in general for connecting the computer to offer a preset function may be approximately divided into two categories. One function category is used for the PCMCIA card of a portable computer in general, referred to as PC card; another category is used for the COMPACT FLASH card of the palmtop computer, referred to as CF card. The function of the foregoing two interface cards is the same and they are well-known computer peripheral interface cards but their volumes are different. The volume of PC card is larger for the portable computer, and the smaller volume CF card is for the palmtop computer. However, regardless of PC card or CF card, when disposed on the computer for use, its terminal is extended to connect a signal line of which the front end is provided with a connector. The signal line is connected through the connector to the circuit board in PC or CF card so as to achieve a state of communication and connection and further to perform the functional operation thereof.
The conventional connecting method of PC card or CF card and connector as shown in FIG. 1 is an insert-extract combination. The CF card 10 is provided with a female seat connecting head 101 (as shown by CF card in the drawings) disposed in a suitable position on the inner side of CF card 10 and fixed therein. Another end of the head 101 is connected to a connector 20 at the front end of a signal line 22. The connector 20 consists of a male seat connecting head 21 in corresponding cooperation with the female seat connecting head 101. The signal line 22 is connected to the rear end of the connector 20 to offer signals. This insert type connecting head 21 design results in at least two separate parts. Therefore, a user must remember to have all parts with them to proceed with on-line use. However, with an insert type connecting head 21, both the card 10 and the signal line 22 may be disengaged from each other or damaged by the user's pull or other foreign factors at times during use. Furthermore, the manufacturing process of an insert type connecting head 21 is generally somewhat costly and laborious.
FIG. 2 is an optional view of the structure of a conventional connector wherein the connector 30 is essentially used for PC card 11 not having a female seat connecting head. A plurality of signal bare wires 301 extend from one end of the connector 30 and are wrapped by a rubber block 302. The rubber block 302 is arranged and configured to be partially disposed in the card 11. In this arrangement the connector 30 has no hard substance as a support and the rubber substance is rather soft. As such, pulling with an undue force can break the connector 30 or crack both the connector 30 and the rubber block 302. A plurality of signal bare wires 301 extended from the front end of the connector 30. The wires 301 are welded one by one in welding holes 41 disposed on the circuit board 40 in the PC card 11. In this arrangement a plurality of welding holes 41 are arranged and configured to substantially correspond to the wires 301. As such, sufficient space must be reserved on the circuit board 40 resulting in significant wasted space. Advantageously, this connection arrangement does result in an integrally connected single member to be implemented in on-line operation. However, such a connecting arrangement requires that a portion of the connector 30 be disposed in the PC card 11. Additionally, the process of wire connecting by welding in a cost effective manner dictates that the area in the PC card 11 must be substantially large, therefore rendering this connection not applicable to the smaller volume CF card. Therefore, this type of connection is somewhat limited in its application. Individual welding of each wire 301 to a hole 41 is laborious and therefore, cost ineffective. Furthermore, the rubber block 302 made of soft and fragile substance can be broken and cracked by the user's pull or through prolonged use. The breakdown of the rubber block 302 can lead to breaking the signal bare wires 301, thereby rendering the card nonfunctional.
It can be seen that there is a need for a connector applicable to both PC and CF card applications that is capable of maintaining the desired volume of the PC or CF card while being user friendly and cost effective to manufacture.